Chocolate Cupcakes
by xwarmembrace
Summary: Family dinners are usually awkward. Especially when the Martins are involved.


Family dinners are normally awkward. Especially when the Martins get involved.

You try to avoid whining when they come around. You know your mom really liked this Glen guy, and it kind of makes sense. It's not like they're complete strangers. But you were never a fan of incest. Even in that ridiculous TV show Life With Derek, when everyone prayed that Derek and Casey got together, you were hoping Noel would end up getting the girl and the fangirls would just calm their vaginas. You followed what ethics clearly states.

But it's not like Glen and your mom are getting married. Your mom just got out of a marriage. She's just looking for something temporary. It's biology.

And biologically speaking, it's hard for you to not find this Jake kid attractive. It's almost physically impossible. The body wants what it wants. Maybe you don't want to bang this kid, but you definitely do want to suck face off this guy. Do people even call it that? Suck face? You've lived your life in a sort of shell. One where hormones were written off. But you just figured that shell was shattered after your dad slept with someone other than your mom and your mom went off drinking at four in the morning.

Family dinners are normally awkward. Especially when the Martins bring desert.

You never imagined Glen to want to bake, but you guess he does. The smell of chocolate illuminates the air, and Jake casually passes them out, with this giant smirk that seems to be implanted on his face. You try to restrain any hint that you might possibly be attracted to this guy. You restrain for your mom. You restrain for Jake, the commit-phobe. But mostly, you restrain for yourself, because you're not going to let the guy win. You're not going to let your own body win.

You debate with your thoughts, before Jake's voice pierces inside your ear. "You want some of that?" He moves next to you, staring right down at your cupcake.

Naturally, you think before you respond, but your brain hasn't been connecting with your mouth recently. "Y-Yeah. I do." You stammer. You've never had a speech impediment, but apparently, Jake's given you one.

"Alright." He shrugs, but of course he adds that smirk at the end, just to tease you. Flashes of smurt and all of the stuff you know through your mind dash through your head, before you shake it away and look at the cupcake resting on the good China.

You grab a fork, cutting into the mini cake and take it into your mouth, as neatly as possible. You hear Jake snicker to your left, to which you respond with a signature eye roll. He responds with inching his thigh closer to yours.

You have no idea if it's intentional, but that doesn't stop you from mentally freaking out. With every chocolate infused bite you take, his thigh comes closer, until they're bluntly touching. You eye him before grabbing another one, and that's when you're sure he knows what he's doing.

You've never considered yourself to be competitive, but you definitely do like to win. And the only way to win is to play along. But you know you can't get your thighs any closer without sitting on each other, so you go with the next best thing.

You awkwardly kick your feet back, taking off your simple black heels, and rub the back of his feet with your left foot. Before he plays along, he flashes you a classic smirk. You start playing footsie.

This is one of those things you've only seen in movies. You and KC didn't really go out much, and you and Eli were usually too busy arguing to do some of the cute stuff like this. You get it. There's something surprisingly intimate about just touching each other in a simple way. And for the first time, you're not thinking about how hot this guy is. You're thinking about how adorable this guy is.

You even find yourself giggling. That's the first time Glen and your mother have even looked at you the entire meal. Exposed. You and Jake quickly feign innocence and space away, and Jake starts chuckling too. He makes some excuse about some nonexistant teacher, and you nod along, flashing your signature childish child. You know your mom always falls for that.

You both just glance at each other wide sincere smiles, and he's not doing a smirk for once. It's an actual smile. You silmutaneously grab the last two cupcakes and go right back to your game.

And suddenly, you're excited for the Martins to come over next Tuesday.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too terrible! I just have to say, I'm really excited for Cake. They're probably one of the reasons I'm still watching Degrassi. Reviews are my favorite thing.<strong>


End file.
